The field of the invention is plumbing devices and the device is more particularly useful for unscrewing plastic risers of the type commonly used in low pressure water piping such as lawn sprinkler piping.
A device of this general type is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,618. Although such device is very effective and has been widely accepted, it is important that the edges be sharp. In the event the edges are rounded in manufacturing, the device may slip in the fitting and not grip the fitting sufficiently to unscrew it. This is especially true where the fitting is particularly tightly jammed in the tee.